Come Out and Play
by Fate12343
Summary: What happends when the class find's out about Satoshi and Daisuke's secret? Read and find out. Takes two GOOD reviews for a new chapter! BOOK DONE!
1. Come out and Play

"Hikari, move next to Niwa please." The teacher was switching seats today. Satoshi stood up and moved next to Daisuke. After everyone had a spot, the teacher went on with the lessons. Satoshi Hikari, host of Krad Hikari. Daisuke Niwa, host of Dark Mousy.

"Daisuke~!" Dark said.

Daisuke sighed. "What Dark?"

Dark was quiet... "HI!" Daisuke jumped and Satoshi looked at him. 'Dark' Daisuke mouthed.

"Daisuke~ don't ignore me!" Dark wined.

"I'm trying to pay attention.!"

"NIWA!" The teacher yelled.

"Oh... Sorry ma'm..." Daisuke apoligized.

"The answer?" The teacher asked.

"Oh GREAT! Thank's alot Dark!" Daisuke said sarcasticly.

"Your welcome!" Dark said.

The bell rang. 'Saved!' Daisuke thought. Satoshi and Daisuke walked home together. "Bye Niwa." Satoshi said.

"Hikari... It feels wierd saying that now. I'm so use to calling you Hiwitari.. Call me Daisuke. Ok?"

"Sure think Dai." Satoshi replied happily.

"Thank's Toshi. I mean-"

"Nah it's ok. Don't worry Dai." Satoshi said with a wink.

"Master Satoshi? You are happy today. May I ask why?"

"Well Krad.. Like you and Dark... I guess I like Dai. Just like you and Dark LOVE eachother."

"Take that back you!"

"Make me!"

Krad smirked but Satoshi did'nt ask why.

The next day, Satoshi sat beside Daisuke and they talked about the math homework. Since they were both there early and not very many people were in class, Daisuke asked Satoshi something.

"Umm Satoshi?"

"Yes Dai?"

"Why... No never mind." Daisuke said. "Come on Dai! You know you like him!"

"Shut up Dark!"

"Dark bugging you?" Satoshi whisperd into Daisuke's ear. "Yes.." Daisuke could feel Satoshi's breath on his neck. 'He's so close... I might transform!'

"HAHA! This is halarious! You feel like transforming don't you?"

"DARK! I do! What do I do?"

"Tell him..."

"Satoshi... I'm going to transform... Wait... WHAT!"

"Dai... Your a good friend.." Satoshi said pecking Daisuke's cheek before backing up again. "A really good friend."

Everyone started to walk in just then. The teacher walked in. For once there was a perfect atendence. Ever since Mio Hio left, Seahara was always upset. When Daisuke told him she only moved away it helped. The truth was Mio Hio was a Hikari artifact that Satoshi's step dad found. He used her to get to Daisuke. That failed and she sealed herself away in the pendant that Riku now had. Mio Hio came back and saw the death of Satoshi's step-father.

The lesson's started normal. It was only 5 minutes since class started.

"Master Satoshi~." Krad said smirking.

Satoshi mentally sighed. "What Krad? I'm trying to learn."

"Aww! I want to come out!"

"WHAT! NO!"

"Your getting to close to that Niwa boy!" Krad said.

"Class please move your desk's to the side. Hikari and Niwa you two are up first for drama." The teacher said.

"Perfect!" Krad said.  
"Don't you dare!" Satoshi said.

The class moved their desk's to the side for drama class. (Personally... I hate Drama!) Satoshi and Daisuke went up. "Krad's thretening me..." Satoshi whisperd. "Ok I'll be carful."

It was improve class. Satoshi and Daisuke were given The capture of Dark Mousy. Satoshi knew this would be easier for him. He was incharge of the whole thing. That left Daisuke as Dark. That was easy for him to.

"Good evening Dark.." Satoshi said walking into the class.

"Ahh Commander." Daisuke said. He was nervous but did not show it.

"You know I'll get you sometime. Right?"

"Sure you will~." He mimicked. Satoshi grabbed Daisuke by the shoulder's.

"DARK MOUSY! I will get you!"

"Say's Creppy..." Daisuke then slid under Satoshi's legs to the other side of the class. "I'm to fast for you Creppy."

"Perfect chance." Krad said.

"NO!" Satoshi fell to the floor, hand on his chest clenched to his blazer. Daisuke came running to his side.

"Satoshi!" Daisuke asked.

"Dai.. Keep them away.. He.."

"Krad!" Dark yelled.

"Krad.." he said in usion with Dark. "Guy's! Back up as far as you can go!" Daisuke told the class. The class got up and went to the wall. "Satoshi..." There was a bright light and Satoshi could feel his flesh ripping. The light died down and Satoshi was now floating in the class. It looked like he was stuck to the cross of Jesus. But there was nothing there. Sudenly two white wings came out of his back.

"AHH!" Satoshi yelled. His blue hair went Gold and went long, a cross at the bottom. His clothes were changed into Krad's and his white wing's out. Krad landed on the ground. The class could not belive how calm Daisuke was.

"DAISUKE!" Seahara called. "RUN!"

"No." Daisuke said. "Hello again, Krad Hikari."

"Niwa.." Krad said.

"Give Satoshi back!"

"I warned him not to get to close to anyone.. Aspecialy a Niwa. Now let out your other half." Krad said. All head's turned to Daisuke. They never knew about them at all.

"Sorry. But, my 'other half' dosen't react to the same material as Satoshi. It react's to love." Daisuke said.

"Don't you love Satoshi?" Krad asked a big smirk on his face.

"Maybe. But when you and Dark get together... I'd rather hide in the back of our mind then."

"SHUT UP!" Krad picked Daisuke up by his blazer collar. "Takie him out now!"

"Fine fine..." Daisuke chocked. Krad threw him on the ground.

"I belive we have some fighting to do!"

"Dark... Help me."

"Your talking out loud Dai! You ok?"

"I know I'm talking out loud Dark... Yes i'm fine. Let's go." Dark sent Daisuke a picture of Satoshi. "No wing's please.."

"Sorry Dai this time I need them."

"Ok.. But only this once."

"HURRY NIWA!"

"I prefer to be called by the last nime Mousy." Dark said. Now standing where Daisuke was.


	2. Broken

"Tell your tamer thank you after for me." Krad said.

"Krad. You know... You could of waited 'till me and Dai stole another of your artifacts tonight right?" Dark asked.

"Yes. But Master Satoshi need's to pay for getting to close to your tamer."

"My 'Tamer', has a name you know!"

"Well he's a brat!"

"Daisuke is the best tamer I've had!"

"You've had plenty of tamer's and you chose him? Dark like it matter's you kiss alot of girls as a greeting!"

"At least i never raped any!"

"OK EVEN IF YOUR MY OTHER HALF, WHAT THE HELL!"

"Oh shut it! Your giving me a headache~." Dark wined.

"Krad I'm so going to kill you later!" Satoshi said.

"Ahh Master Satoshi is giving me a headache. I'll see you tonight Mousy."

"Of corse Kraddykinz!"

"Would you not call me that!"

"Bye~!" Dark and Krad glowed and Daisuke and Satoshi fell onto the floor.

Daisuke woke up with his head on Satoshi's chest. "Oww..." He said as he brought his head up.

"You ok?" Satoshi asked.

"Yea.. Where are we?"

"We're at school still. Why? You ok?"

"No it's not that just... I'm fine." Daisuke said slowly taking his head off of Satoshi's chest. "Sorry i fell asleep where I was..."

"It's ok. You had a big smile on your face. So if your happy I'm happy."

"Where is everyone?" "They got called down. We were taking to the nurse. But I took us back here since they would be coming back soon. I'm mad at Krad. VERY mad."

"Dark's mad at him to."

The rest of the class walked in and saw that Daisuke and Satoshi had put all the desks back. They also saw that Daisuke was sleeping beside Satoshi, his head on his shoulder. "AWWW!" The whole class called. making Daisuke groan. Daisuke shivered once and huddled closer to Satoshi.

"I think he's cold..." Seahara said.

"Well he's shivering." Satoshi said. Then the teacher walked up and shook Daisuke's shoulder's.(LMAO reminds me of someone in my class. She fell asleep and the teacher hit her with a book :D. Nicee one.) "Five more minutes..." Daisuke said. "No!" The teacher said. She hit him with a book. "WHAA!"

"Daisuke.. You fell asleep." Satoshi said.

"Sorry Toshi.." Daisuke said sleeply.

"It's ok Dai." Satoshi said. He was smiling really smilling.

"Now can you boy's please explain to the class about yourself's?"

"Yes Ma'm." they both said.

"Ok. So I'm a Niwa. I carry Dark in my blood. The Niwa blood line has alway's carried Dark ever since the Hikari's created the black wings, that was 400 year's ago. Up until now, The black wing's have been split in half. Dark Mousy to the Niwa's, Krad Hikari to the Hikari's." Daisuke explained. "For Niwa's it is every 14 birthday we go through a major change. That was when Dark first made his apperence. Sadly, it was me for the first part of the journey. Then Dark took over."

"For Hikari's it's different. I was sent to and orphanage because my parent's died. Therefor making me the last Hikari. Unless I get married when I'm older and have a son. Therefore The line will go on. I know that won't happen. This only happens every 40 year's." Satoshi explained.

"What did Krad mean by... Umm... I forget something about... WHEN DAISUKE BROUT DARK OUT!" Seahara asked.

"You mean how we turn into our other half's?" Satoshi asked.

"YEA! THAT!"

"I can't get to close to someone in a way, without transforming. It's alot of pain to not transform. I need to hold Krad back alot."

"I react to love... When Dark sends a mental picture of... SOMEONE! I transform." "Creppy to be exact.." "SHUT UP DARK! Oh sorry was that out loud?" The class nodded. "Sorry..." "Creppy" Dark then took over Daisuke's body. He did not transform but he could control it. Daisuke's eye's changed to Darks. "And now say hi to me!" Dark said

"Dark give Daisuke control back..." Satoshi said.

"Fine~." Dark whined. "Oww!" Daisuke fell on his face. 'Damn my clumsiness.' He thought. All of a suden he felt someone lift him up. "Thank yo-OW!"

"I thought so.. You did break a rib. Krad will pay for that. Hurting my Dai" He whispered the last part to Dai only. That made Dai blush like crazy. 'I will not transform, I will not transform, I will not transform DAMMIT!' He thought. "I'll take you to the hospital after ok Dai?"

"O-ok Toshi.." Daisuke said.

"GO OUT ALREADY!" 10 student's called from the back of the class. Everyone cheered and the teacher told them school would be over soon anyways. When the bell rang afew student's stayed behind.

"Lay down on the desk's Dai." Satoshi said.

"I don't want to!" Daisuke protested.

"Or I'll ask Dark to."

"Ok FINE!" Daisuke layed on the desks that were in a row for him.

"Don't move even if my hand's are cold. Ok?"

"O-ok T-Toshi... COLD!" Daisuke called as soon as Satoshi put a hand on Dai's shirt to lift it up.

"What? You can't feel it through you shirt. Silly you." One of the kids called. Then Satoshi lifted his shirt up a little.

"Ok stay still ok?" Satoshi said.

"Ok.." Daisuke drew a big breath when Satoshi put a hand on his rib's. "Cold..."

"Sorry Dai. Does it hurt?"

"Yea... A little..."

"Ok. We'll go drop your stuff off at your house and tell your mom not to send out the letter. Ok?"

"Yea..."

Satoshi called his limo to go pick them up. He told the driver to go to the Niwa household. When they got there Emiko came outside. "Dai! I am goi- DAI! What happend?"


	3. Love you!

"Hello Miss Niwa." Satoshi tried to be nice to his Dai's mother.

"Hikari. What happend to him?" Emiko asked in a mean tone.

"Mom I just fell... I kinda broke my rib though. Satoshi's going to take me to the hospital. He wanted to make sure it would be ok with you first."

Daisuke said.

"Ok Dai. But be careful." Emiko said. She expected Daisuke to tell the truth. She had gotten a call from his teacher earlier that day.

Daisuke and Satoshi got to the hospital. Satoshi really liked Daisuke. Daisuke liked Satoshi alot also. If they told eachother then Dark and Krad would have thier own bodies. Satoshi kinda made it clear to Daisuke. "Toshi?" "Hmm?"

"You like me...?" Daisuke asked. Satoshi smiled. "Yea. Your my best friend." "Toshi... I mean more than that.." "Well I can't say I L.O.V.E you. Cause then Dark and Krad will have thier own bodies. But... yes I do." Satoshi smiled again. "What about you Dai?" "Umm well.. Yea.. I do."

"Niwa and Hikari? Please come to room 307." The nurse called. Daisuke and Satoshi stood up and walked to their room. "Now what happend?" The nurse asked when she shut the door. "I fell at school ma'm.. But I fell way to hard and I broke my rib..." Daisuke said blushing a little.

"Ok. Well I'll go get you a doctor ok?" "Yes." When the nurse left Satoshi got up from where he was sitting and walked over to Daisuke.

"W-What Toshi?" Daisuke asked. Satoshi was looking him in the eye.

"I heart you Dai." he said making Daisuke blush. "I h-heart you too Toshi..." Then Satoshi leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Daisuke kissed back. Satoshi rubbed his tounge rubbed the bottom of Daisuke's lips. Daisuke opened his mouth slowly. Satoshi explored the inside of his mouth leaving no spot un-known to him. "Daisuke! This is disturbing!" Dark said. Daisuke jumped abit and Satoshi and him parted.

"What's wrong Dai?" Satoshi asked.

"D-Dark is... I think I'm going to..."

"Not here Dai... Shh your ok. Calm down.. Breathe in." Satoshi said. Daisuke took in air and breated out.

"Thank's Toshi." Daisuke said. Satoshi sat down and about five seconds later the doctor walked in.

He looked at Daisuke and asked him about how he fell. Daisuke said they were playing a game and he fell over. Someone had landed on him.

"Well. Your rib is broken so if you dont mind. I'm going to need to to come to operation with me. Your friend can come too."

"Thank you." They said.

When Daisuke got to the operation room he was being carried by Satoshi. Daisuke could not longer walk because of the pain. Satoshi set him down on the operation table. "Toshi... Don't leave me.. I'm scared."

"Shh Daisuke I'll be right here ok?"

"O..k" Daisuke had a mask on his face. It gave sleeping gas to the persone wearing it. Daisuke's eye's closed and he fell asleep.

When Daisuke woke up he was in a hospital be and something was wrapped around his waist. He looked around for Satoshi but there was no one there. 'Toshi said he'd stay with me...' He thought. He looked at the machine next to him. Then he saw that the chord led to him. 'What does it do?' He asked himself. He then relized it was a heart tracker. 'Oh no.. It's so lo-." THe machine stopped.

Daisuke opened his eyes fast and shot up. He took in a sharp breath and closed his eyes really tight. Then he felt someone grip his hand. "Dai? Lay down. You just had and operation remember? Shh.." Satoshi said. Daisuke slowly looked next to him. Then he layed down again. "Thanks Dai. I love you."

"I lo-... I'm sorry I can't say it."

"Sure you can. Dark and Krad sealed themself's within us. They both agreed today. When you fell asleep that is. I had to go home so i would not worry the nurse's. The reason you had that nightmare of death, is because now Dark and Krad will be sealed within us. Forever. I'm sorry if you did not want this Daisuke, but it was the only way we could stay together..."

"I love you Satoshi!" Daisuke said and streched his arms out for a hug. Satoshi leaned into Dai and hugged him. When they let go Daisuke asked. "So... How long was I out? Do I need to stay here?"

"For about 6 hours you've been out. We need to stay here for about 5 days. I brought all of my stuff and your mom knows you need to stay here. She said she'd visit us later."

"Your the best Toshi. I love you." Daisuke said.

The next day was a pain in the butt! Daisuke had to lay down all of the time. He really wanted to play with his friends. The phone in his room rang. Satoshi picked it up. "Hello? This is the room of Hikari and Niwa. Yes. I'll ask him." Satoshi covered the talking part with his hand. "Our class wants to come visit us. Is that ok?" Daisuke nodded. "He says yes. Thank you. At 10:00am tommorow?" Yes we will be ready. Goodbye." Satoshi hung up "There coming tommorow. We need to be ready. I'll let you change first and I'll clean up abit ok?" They had a pretty big room. Because it was nothing contagious and there was no other patients really, they got a big room. Satoshi had his hospital bed at one side and Daisuke' on the other. Satoshi picked up his bag and all of Daisuke's stuff that his mom had brought last night. Satoshi saw a note that Emiko left on the bag.

"Daisuke your mom left you a note.." Satoshi said giving it to Daisuke.

"Thank's Toshi."

_**Dear Daisuke,**_

_**How could you lie to your own mother like that?**_

_**I know that you and Hikari had Dark and Krad out**_

_**yesterday. The teacher called me and I know.**_

_**How could YOU! I'm coming over on tuesday.**_

_**From: Emiko**_

"Toshi.. My mom knows about Dark and Krad! She's coming today! She's going to kill me.." Daisuke said. He was crying.

"Hey hey. Don't worry about what your mom thinks. I love you and you love me. We have eachother."

"No.. It's that..The first time she got really mad at me, she asked for help to put chains on the roof in the basement. Then she put cuffs on them.. She hung me from them and decided that I was old enough.." He trailed off not wanting to finish.

"No way.. Daisuke how old were you!" Satoshi asked upset that his own mother would whip him for no reason.

"I was..I think 6? Yes it was three months after my 6th birthday. I don't know what I did but it made her mad as ever. It hurt but then I relized that I need to do what she says." Daisuke said. There was a knock at the door. Satoshi went up and answered it. Emiko was at the door.

"Daisuke. We need to talk." She said pissed off.

"Yes ma'm.." Daisuke said.

"Leave Hikari. Stand in the hall for a second." Emiko said.

"Ok. Love you Dai." 'Come on Krad come out! Don't let Daisuke get hurt like that!' Satoshi said to Krad. Satoshi steped out of the room.

"Did he just say he love's you Daisuke!" Emiko asked slapping Daisuke across the face. 'Dark.. I'm sorry you have to see this! Please hide somewhere!'

'Daisuke! I'm coming out!' Dark said.

"EMIKO!" Dark said now in Daisuke's bandages and clothes.


	4. Emiko's rage!

Fate12343: HEYY! Thank's for all the reviews! I really want to shout out to Kiyumi's Sapphire Wings! She reviewed twice xD! Also Pheo The Flame! She's totally my friend now :) I hope luv all the reviews I got!

Satoshi and Daisuke: Yay!

Dark: Creepy showed emotion!

Daisuke: SHUT UP!

Krad: *Look's at them and sweat drops* Fate12343 does not own D N Angel.

Fate12343: *Looks up from the fight and shouts* As much I want to, I don't!

Krad: To the story..

"Dark! Give Daisuke control please." Emiko said calmly.

"What have you done to the poor kid!" Dark asked.

"The POOR kid? He's horrible! Dark, I needed a boy to get you out. I want you to be my son! Not that- that brat!" Emiko sounded like she hated Daisuke.

"You can't say that! He's your son! I'm not!"

"Oww. My face- Oh no I'm bleeding again."

"Daisuke! You okay?"

"Talking to the brat? Can you hear me Daisuke?" Emiko said.

"Mom!" Daisuke said. "Mom I love you! Wait!"

"Ever since you were born.. I've.. Hated you!" Emiko said. Daisuke's eye's went wide and he dropped the card it fell on the ground and shatterd somehow.

"Daisuke! Hey are you there!" Dark asked. Daisuke fell to the ground and his eye's went red, no sing of light in his eye. Just red and black. The red climbed all around the black and they were wide. Then he looked down and almost shut them. They were still open though. "Daisuke!"

Satoshi walked into the room as Krad now. It was a pretty big soundproof room.

"I swear that mother of Daisuke's-!"

"Master Satoshi calm down. We can put our worlds together if we must."

"DO IT!" Satoshi said. Krad focused on putting there worlds together. Dark got the message and opened it.

(Inside there Head's)

"Dai!" Satoshi said running up to the kid on his knees with his eye barley opened. "Daisuke! Hey wake up!" He grabbed him and hugged him close. Daisuke was bleeding. Satoshi looked at his hand, it was covered in his blood. "Daisuke.. Hey wake up. Krad! Help would be nice!"

"Ok. I'll set up a bed right away! I'll get all the stuff.. If I have to?"

"NO SHIT!" Satoshi said. Krad put up a bed and a first aid kit in his and Dark's mind.

_My mother.. Hate's me.. What am I laying in? I can see Satoshi there but, my eye's are not normal. _Daisuke thought. He sat up and blinked. His eye's went back to normal. Satoshi tuned around.

"Dai!" Satoshi said. Daisuke didn't answer. He was still thinking.

_Should I not have been born? My mother only wanted Dark after all. She can have him! He's like a brother to me.. an annoying, preverted, older brother._

"Daisuke!" Daisuke opened his ee's fully now.

"Dark!" He yelled.

"Your mom's gone insane! She's trying to seal me and Krad within her! Well more me but still!"

"Let me out Dark." Daisuke said. Satoshi was yelling at him but he could not hear what he was saying. Daisuke came out and Dark was put where Satoshi was.

(Back in the hospital room)

"Mom.." Daisuke said.

"Daisuke! Why did you leave!" Emiko yelled at her son pulling a smaller whip out of her pocket. _'Uh-oh.'_ "I'm sorry Daisuke, but you need to be punished."

"Yes.." Daisuke said closing his eye's tightly.

...

From inside Daisuke's eye's they could see Daisuke agree to the punishment.

"Dark! Where's Krad!"

"Creepy.. I think he's on some sleeping pill."

"Look at Daisuke! Is he going to be okay!" Satoshi asked.

...

Daisuke shut his eye's tightly as his mother flew the whip back and forward striking him.

"AHH!"

**"Why! Why does she do this?"**

"Ahh!"

**"I don't know Creepy!"**

"Ehh!"

**"I think it's over.."**

Daisuke was on the ground panting heavily. His clothes now ripped. He had whip lash all over his body. "Next time, if there is a next time, I want you to be ready to meet your kind mother. Because Daisuke, I love you. I am dis-owning you for now." She walked over to him and he brought his hands under him and up on one, his arm on the ground.

"Yes.. Mother.." He sat up with his legs on both sides of him.

"One more thing.." She walked up to him. She took out a knife from her pocket. She cut his wrist with it. He didn't scream. She kept cutting his arm until he screamed.

"NO STOP!"

"You're getting better at that. Now goodbye. Probley forever. I love you Dark. I hate you Daisuke." With that she left. Daisuke stood up holding the arm she had cut. He looked at the card she wrote him and walked over to Krad. Who changed into Satoshi. Daisuke was barley walking. He fell forward and Satoshi strugled to get up and caught him.

"Daisuke! Are you ok. Are you hurt!" He asked.

"I'm fine Satoshi.. I'm not in pain. I promise." Daisuke said smilling at Satoshi.

"No you're not!" Satoshi yelled back. "The class is coming over tommorow!"

"Oh.. I forgot. You're right. Well I'll go take a little shower I guess."

"Not with those wounds. Hold on I'm going to call and see if I need to wash you." Satoshi called them downstairs. "Ok I do Daisuke." Daisuke went red.

"Don't worry. I need a shower to, now that I think about it. Let's go." Satoshi said.

They got to thier bathroom and Satoshi took of Daisuke's shirt. It was almost done for anyway's. His pant's were horrible. They were ripped everywhere. "I need to take off your pant's and your bandage also. Hold still."

"O-Ok.." Daisuke was bright red when Satoshi took off his bandage then his pants. He was only in boxer's now. They were blue.

"Nice color. There blue. The same tone as my hair." Satoshi said.

"Yea.. I should probley get in now."

"In your boxers? I don't think so!"

"T-Toshi!" Daisuke asked when Satoshi took of his boxer's.

"Now you can get in. I'll be in, in about a minute. I'll go get us some clothes."


	5. Emiko's Backstory!

Emiko's Rage..

My son walked in the door, at the agee of six of course, and refused to do his homework. He said he was too tierd! All the kid had to do was color the picture.. geez. He asked me to go outside, I said as long as you finish coloring when you come in.

"Yep! Love you mama!"

"Dai, be home by 7!"

"YEP! I'm off!" With that my little son left.

I was alway's so careful around him. I never wanted him hurt. Even though we put him through the training, well he was going to be Dark.. The son I wanted. I wanted Dark to be my son! I still loved Daisuke though. He came home crying that his friends had lost some kids bear. Of course he wanted to help with it. So he left that night without doind his homework. He jumped over the gate's and showed off the training he was given! He came home that night and I was so upset that I slapped him!

"Where were you!" I asked.

"I was getting the bear back mama.."

"Did you do your homework?" I asked more calmly.

"No! I don't wanna!" Ok kid!

"Daisuke Niwa you go to your room right now!"

"NO!" That's when I snapped. I ran down the stairs and asked dad to put chains up with me. He did it to my suprise.. Then I put hand cuffs on them.

"Daisuke! Come here!" I called. He came downstairs

"What mama..?" He said. I put the cuffs on his hands. and he was hung fron the very tall roof. (If you're wondering.. The attached it from a pulley system they had down there.)

I took out a whip that I found and struck him with it.

"AHH!" He yelled. I continued feeling relived now. I undid the chains that supported him. He fell to his knees.

"Next time. Do as you're told." I said. He put one hand on his side and got up using his for-arm. His head down.

"Yes.. Mother."

That's why Daisuke is my hatted son. He never listend after that! Not once! Untill he got to the age of 14. But it was too late then. Daisuke, I hate you! Why can't you be Dark DAMMIT! If I ever hear you curse again Daisuke like you did that one time, I swear.. It'll be worse!


	6. Bath!

Holy SHIT! There was a huge thunderstorm! I'm so sorry! I luv the review I got! This chapter is dedecated to Kiyumi's Sapphire Wings and Pheo The Flame! You guy's are the best! Also a shout out to KaitoDark1 :D

Daisuke: Thank's for standing up for me in the reviews. Don't worry. I think i'll be fine *Smiles*

Dark: Get to the story!

Fate: I don't own anything! Only the story! 

Daisuke's P.O.V

I don't know what Toshi wanted me to do, other than stand in an off shower naked. I still had my cast around my waist. I needed a sponge bath, that Satoshi had to give me, in the shower with a bucket and sponge. I was waiting for Toshi to get here.. Then he finally walked in. He had some PJ's for me, only bottoms, and his PJ's, only boxer's.

"Sorry Dai." He said closing the door before kissing me cheek. He took out a bucket and sponge. I had put a towel around my waist so he could not see.. my little problem.. "Towel off right after I was your hair and around your cast. Ok?"

"O-Ok Toshi.."

Emiko's P.O.V

I got home from that brat's visit and walked in the door. I was instantly grabbed by my husband.

"What did you do to Daisuke!" He screamed at me. A smirk went on my face.

"The age of six play's again." I said walking away. He left me because of what I did not my son. He came back before it was too late. Dammit! I really could have gotten Dark then!

"Emiko.. You can't abuse him anymore. He's 14. He can leave you, sew you, do anything against you in the court of law!" My dad screamed at me.

"DAD! You're against me too!"

"I havo no choice, Emiko, please.. For your sake and your son's-"

"He's no longer my son! I di-owned him! I-" I stopped and coughed up blood in my hand and looked behind me.

"You might have dis-owned him! But he's still your son!" My husband yelled at me. "Look at you.. You're a reck!"

"If he want's it all back why won't he fight for it.. He's not the same.. Why? WHY!"

Dark's P.O.V

In Daisuke's mind, where I was in a cage, I could feel the pain he felt earlier. Really hurts.. My arm is bleeding now. I don't know what I should do. I should get Dai to stand up agaist her like I did. Hell that was scary when she beat him up like that. She seemed so nice durring the past few months. I'm starting to wonder why she's so mean to little Daisuke. Then It struck me. This is-

Normal P.O.V

Emiko was going all out at her end wondering why Daisuke was a failure his whole life. Dark knew by now that Daisuke was.. well.. He couldn't say. (For the sake of a cliff hanger) Satoshi was rinsing of a naked Daisuke. Daisuke was red from Satoshi touching him.. And it goes on and on.

Daisuke's P.O.V

"Why does your mother, need to be so cruel to you? You're so cute and innocent." Satoshi said to me.

"It's not cruel. She still love's me. You watch." I said as he helped my put my pant's on. Satoshi got in the shower, still talking to me.

"Daisuke.. Can I talk to Dark tonight? When you're asleep." He said finally getting out of the shower.. Naked.

"Y-Yea.." I said blushing.

"Thanks. Hmm? Oh sorry.. I didn't put a towel on yet." He put on a towel then his PJ's.

I layed down in my bed. Satoshi watching me fall asleep. I don't know what he gave me but it sure was working. I was so tierd. _"Dark.. Satoshi wanted to talk to yo.." _Sleep took me then.

Dark's P.O.V

Creepy wanted to talk with me and I wanted to talk with him. I knew Daisuke's secret. I transformed from Daisuke no problemo!.

"Creepy."

"Would you not call me that. I'm not creepy.."

"Sure~." It looked like he could punch me right there, so he grabbed a paper and rolled it up, hit me on the head. "Owwie!" I said.

"You're such a wimp." He told me.

"Am not! Anyway's.." I looked at him in the eye's. "Daisuke is-"

Cliffie! Sorry guy's. Maybe you'll find out my accual age in the next chapter. Since it's not on my profile :D.

Dark: *Open's mouth. Then shut's it* I've got nothing.

Krad: I win! That's 13 yen Mousy.

Dark: Dammit! Here!

Me: They made a bet.. Don't ask me what-

Daisuke: I wanna know what I am!

Satoshi: Shh.. You'll find out soon enough.


	7. The Truth Is Out

Fate12343: Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing! :D I'm having a hard time uploading latley. I have some friends over this weekend so.. yea!

Krad: Why am I barley in the story!

Fate: *sweatdrops* S-Sorry?

Krad: ... DIE!

Dark: Calm down Kraddykinz! Don't hurt the author! Or you'll never be in the story!

Krad: ..Fine..

...

"I know Dark.. We can't tell him though. He'll freak on us Dark." Satoshi said to me.

"Right. We need to get Emiko to addmit it somehow." I said. All of a sudden Satoshi held both of his shoulders.

"Not now Krad!" I heard him say. _'Shit.. That really must hurt the kid..' "Daisuke! Hey Daisuke wake up!"_

_"D-Dark? What's goin- TOSHI!" _He started pounding on the walls in my head. That can really cause an owie in the head. I gave that kid control back.

Daisuke's P.O.V

"Toshi! Are you ok?" I asked.

"K-Krad.." He said.

"Let him out it's okay.. Just tell him no wings and I promise it won't hurt."

"Ok.." I saw him close his eye's and he relaxed abit. I saw his whole body change into Krad.

"Daisuke.. Are you ok?" He asked me. I was fine really.. I did not hurt like I did earlier. I know Satoshi was worried, But Krad, he broke my rib.. Why would he care? I was cut off when he grabbed my shoulders and looked my in the eye's. Dark got pissed/

_"Daisuke.. Look out-What is he-" _Krad hugged me. He showed emotion at all most of the time.. Why was he..? I hugged back and begun to cry.

"No.. I'm not anymore! I need to stand up against her but. *sob* When I see her *Sob* I feel so weak.." I started crying into Krad. "I'm sorry.."

"Don't be. I know how you feel Daisuke."

Satoshi's P.O.V

I saw Krad hugging Daisuke, and Daisuke crying into him. Man if he was that upset.. Say something. You'll need to find out what you are soon enough. I mean.. You look like us. I wonder.. I asked Krad for control back and I got it to a crying Daisuke in my arms who seemed to notice and steped back, wiped his tears, and smiled at me.

"Look.. If you're sad you can say it you know. The class is coming tommorow, we need to sleep and I told them that the class can walk in when they get here." I said.

"Y..You what? They'll make fun of us!" He protested blushing madly..

"Look, I don't care what they think. Just like your mother. We can stand against her in the court of law." _And charge her for many things.._

"Ok Toshi.. Will you sleep with me tonight? There's a thunderstorm coming.."

"Sure. DaisUKE."

"We-We're not ready for that yet!" He told me. I ruffled his hair and laughed.

"Off to bed we go." I said.

"I wanna play the Wii for abit! There is so much stuff here now. There's a Wii, Nentendo, A T.V, no wait.. two T.V's. And alot of games here too!"

"We will tommorow. With the class.: With that I got into bed with Daisuke who layed down beside me. He put his head on my chest and fell asleep.

Daisuke's P.O.V (The next day)

I woke up to afew giggles and people talking. I groaned and moved closer to Toshi. I was still on his chest.

"Dai.. Get up.. I can't get dressed if you're still on me." I heard Satoshi say.

"Five more minutes.."

"The class is here~!" I shot up and looked around but felt that stabbing pain in my ribs and breathed in. I closed my eye's really tight and clenched my teeth. I could feel Satoshi pushing me down. Now he was wearing a shirt and P.J bottom's. "Lay down ok? I'm going to get dressed in appropriate clothing." Satoshi left me on the bed in P.J bottoms and a cast around my waist and ribs. It was starting to get ichy..

"Hey Daisuke!" oh no..

"Sae-Saehara?"

"No, the boggie man!"

"Very funny.."

"So you and Hiwitari now right?"

"H-Hikari!"

"Right whatever! So is it true are you with him?" He said sarcasticly. When I said nothing his jaw droped open. "OH MY GOD! YOU ARW DATING HIM!"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled back. So many people stared at me and saw all the pain I was in. Satoshi came back out into the room.

"Daisuke..? What are you yelling at?" he asked me offering me a hand but I did not accept it. I wanted to lay down.. He picked me up and stood me up. "You need to walk around. You walked yesterday.. Before all of 'that' happened." I looked and saw he was pointing at me with the whip lash still on my arms.

"I'm fine really. I was yelling at Saehara, who I will slap soon. I told you he'd make fun! And 'this' is fine now.. Can I get you guys something? I should be able to leave the room. As long as I have my tag.. Toshi can you get it please?"

"Why don't you just ask Dark or I can get it." He offered.

"No.. Dark has the same markings as me still and trust me, he thinks it hurts!" _"So do you!"_

_"Not really.."_

_"Daisuke.. If she come's back today while your class is here what, do you think, will happen?"_

_"I don't know.."_

_"Well here's your chance to find out."_

I saw my mother walk in and I ran up to her. "Mother!" I called running to her as fast as you can, with a cast around your upper half.

"What do you want!" I stopped dead in my tracks and my class went quiet. I looked down not wanting to lose hope against her.

"I wanted to know, why do you.. What did I do to deserve this!" I yelled at her now looking her in the eye's. She looked at me with wide eye's. I saw her reach for something but had no clue what it was.

"AHH!" She yelled. Then it hit me. She hit me with her staff.. (You know that stick with the purple jems.. Yea that one..) It blew out a blast and sent me back.

"Mo-ther?"

"You're a fake! You're not Daisuke!" What! How am I not Daisuke? I'm Daisuke I have Dark!

"How..?"

"I'll tell you- no show you, when I get home. Goodbye, you were worthless.." With that I felt my legs give out I fell to the floor.

"Mother.." I whisperd. I could feel Satoshi pick me up. I stood up right away without warning him though, we colided, and our lips looked infront of the whole class. I saw Satoshi's eye's close, and so I closed mine too.

That night

I was waiting for mother to send me the message. She gave me a screen that can turn into a large one. It was on the floor when it said connecting. My mother showed up on the screen in a room I've never seen.

"Can you hear me, number 6?" I responded to that. I looked up to see my mother. Where have I heard that? Number 6?

**Flashback.**

**"Hello, you are number 6. Ok, Daisuke?" I was still asleep but I could hear her nice voice. I woke up to her crying. "Daisuke!" She said hugging me.**

**"Mama, what happend?" I asked her.**

**"You got hurt in an accident that's all. You're okay now. Mama promises."**

**Flashback.**

"Yes. Mother." I said.

"I knew you would remember that number. Now I don't need you anymore. All of that Hikari artwork you stole really pay's off. I can use it to my need's!" I could feel Satoshi tense up. I looked down.

"What is that!" I heard someone say and i looked up again. I saw it for the first time in my life. Eye's went wide.

"That's, me.."

"My poor little Dai-chan. He never knew what was right and what was wrong. It's all Hikari's fault. If the Hikari's hadn't made that one artwork, it killed my little Dai-chan. The only one I ever loved. Can you think what you're doing here then Daisuke?" My mother asked me. I looked down. "I never loved you!" I was holding something in my hand's. It was a glass feather. Dark gave it to me to stand against my mother. "I wanted Dai-chan and Dark to be my kid's only. Not a fake doll I had to make through Dai. He was alway's so nice to me. I needed to create something so i could still have Dark. I know now that I can seperate you two. Let me tell you something number 6. Even though I tried the hardest on you, you still failed, that made me, despise you!" I dropped the feather and watched it shatter before falling on my knees to the ground. Satoshi on one side of me ans Saehara on the other. My eye's were just red now. "I'll take it all back! I want my Dai-chan!"

Satoshi picked me up and ran me over to the bed. He set me down on the bed gently. He stroked my hair out of my eye's. "I'll be back soon. If you and Dark get seperated, I'll know and I'll come after you." He told me kissing me in the end. "Daisuki." He took out his blue saphire wings with a scream and flew away, out of the window, toward my house. My class was still with me but, my teacher was on the phone with the police. She was aranging a court sesion also.

_Mother.. Never even cared about me. She cared about Dai. I'm just a project to her. She despises me. But I still need to see her._ I blincked and felt me eye's go back to normal. I looked beside me to see the feather of glass Dark gave me, in three peice's. I picked it up and my class looked at me. I sat up holding it for a minute and then stood up. I held it in my right hand witch was above my left.

"If.. If my mother want's Dark. She'll have to get through me first." I held out the feather in my right hand infront of me. It started to glow and healed. I then held it close to my and I started glowing. "This Hikari artwork, has the power to seperate and heal. I'm suprised Satoshi didn't know about it." I could feel my bones reset and I could feel Dark leaving me. When I opened my eyes Dark was holding me close to him.

"Hello.. Dai." I shot my eye's open. He alway's called me that.

"Today. Mother will not get you. Promise me she won't!" I yelled at him.

"I'm going to call you, Strawberry now."

"Eh! Why!" "Because your hair and your eye's. And you smell like that too." "Why me..?" 


	8. Goodbye Mother

"Dark.. Really..?" Satoshi asked standing in the window, now, next to Krad. The girls were going crazy over how cute Satoshi looked. "Don't be so mean to him."

"Shut up Creepy." Dark said.

"He's not creepy! For the last time! He is my boyfriend Satoshi Hikari!" Daisuke yelled earning him alot and alot of stares. "Umm.. We better go." _'Mother.. I'm coming for you! You weren't alwas like that. _Daisuke took out his red wings and Dark accually used his real ones too. They all set off leaving them with the screen.

The teacher looked at the screen. All of the class did too.

"Daisuke.. You'd better watch it!" Saehara said. They saw Daisuke flying through the sky in an outfit that Satoshi had packed. It was Dark's outfit, yes, therefor being abit big on him, but he looked good in it.

Emiko's P.O.V

**(Flashback of Dai)**

**"Mama.. I want a brother."**

**"W-Why do you want a brother Dai? You have me and Daddy. Grandpa's here too with Wiz." I asked my son.**

**"Well.. Daddy's not around much and you're alway's busy. Grandpa is old mama!" I started laughing before hugging me son. We were watching one of his Favorite shows on T.V. I forget that show..**

**"Be nice to your grandpa.." I could hear thunder in the distance. I went to look out of the window, and turned around to find Dai outside in the backyard. "Dai! Stay in the house Dai!" I tried calling but it was too late. Dai got struck by lightning. "DAI!"**

**(End)**

Daisuke's P.O.V

(He had the same flash back)

I watched my older self's death and I shed a tear or two. I knew that I had to talk to my mother. Even if she did not want me, I had to!

"Daisuke! We're almost there. Hold on ok?" Dark said to me. Now that he said hold on, I relized that I was holding Satoshi's hand and reciving something. Dark was on my other side doing the same thing. Krad was holding Dark's hand.

"Why do I feel like this Dark?"

"We're bosting you up using the Hikari artwork. One that Dark stole not to long ago." It was Satoshi who responded. I held his hand tighter when I felt a stabbing pain.

"Ahh! What the-" I coughed up abit of blood. "No way.." A screen came infront of me.

"Hello Daisuke. Or should I say faileur?"

"Mother!"

"I'm not your mother dammit! I dis-owned you!"

"Yes Ma'm..." Sh-she dis-owned me..

"I see you're coming over. That pain you felt..? That's all me kid. I had it installed in you when I made you. I don't need you anymore. I'm trying to take your Heart. Goodbye." My mom left and the screen disapered.

We flew to the museum. When we got in I saw my mother looking down into a hole. It was glowing. "Mother!'

"I thought I told you to leave. I dis-owned you!" She still looked down the hole. Then I saw it infront of me. Dai, body perfectly intact.

"You might have said you dis-owned me but, you made me. I'm made from him!" She looked at me. She was crying. "No matter what you do, you can't take him back!"

"What do you know! I asked Dark to get me the artifact! That's why I wanted him to be my son! He's better than you and he lives up to my needs.. I love him.. I loved Dai!" I saw her relax. "Now.. What did you want?" I put my hands on my heart.

"This heart.. Is made from you, with the blood of Dai. I know you need more blood to get him back. He's missing a soul. That might be true." I took my hands off my heart and closed my eye's. "These memories.. They aren't all mine! There your real son's also!" I opened my eye's and put my hand out. "If you want. I can be that brother. I can be the one he stay's with. I can.. I can be the one you take your anger out on! Accept it please. Accept it!" I saw her frown then smile. Then she started laughing.

"Do you really think I'd accept you! I don't need you!" She took Dai's container and fell down the hole. "Goodbye.. Faileur!" She fell down abit more.

"Eh! Mother! Dai!" I yelled running towards the hole. I was pushed back. I saw a shield and broke through it right away. I went to my knee's and reached my hand down. "MOTHER DAI! WHAT ABOUT THE BROTHER! MOM!"

"Daisuke.." I could feel Satoshi pulling me back and crying. "No come on!"

"I can't!" I yelled.

"Daisuke! Come on! Be that brother! DAISUKE NIWA! I TAKE IT BACK I NEED YOU!" It was my mother. I stood up and jumped down.

"Mother! Dai!"

Dark's P.O.V

"Daisuke! Where are you going!" I called to him.

"My mother called me!" He jumped down. "Mother! Dai!"

"What no Daisuke! NO ON SAID ANYTHING!" I called to him. I was going to run after him but Krad held my back. "Kraddykinz..?"

"Listen Dark! No one can get that kid now. He need's to relize that he need's come back up himself and- Satoshi!" I turned around and saw Satoshi looking down the hole on his stomach. His hand reaching over.

"Reach Daisuke! Don't go to her, come back to me! DAISUKE, DAISUKI!" I ran over to see Daisuke with his mom. He was trying to get back up. He was stuck.. He could not fly back up.

"Satoshi.." I said pulling him back up. He turned around and looked at me.

"I won't let him do this! He taught me that life is precious.. How can I take away his life..? It's not fair!" He yelled then hugged me so tight I thought I would die.

"Shh.." It was Krad soothing the boy.. Wow.. Satoshi looked at him. "Look, we CAN get him out of there."

"Ok.. We need to. Daisuke we're coming for you." I said. We all jumped down and I stopped, shot a line, and continued down. "This way we can get back up easier. Daisuke's wings are probley tierd." We got to him and saw his mother un-consious holding the tank. Daisuke was holding her hand.

"Mother! Please!" She opened her eye's and looked at him. For once.. It was her sweet voice.

"Dai-chan.. Live on for ever.. Goodbye."

"Mom!" He flew back abit, enough for me to catch him, and hit Satoshi. Krad and I both took them back up.

When we finally got back up, the class, once again, was there. Daisuke was trying to keep his wing's from failing.

"Stay.." He shut his eye's in pain. He fell back and I caught him. Kneeling with him sitting on the floor, I asked Satoshi if his wing's hurt. I saw already that Krad was holding him.

"We need to get back. Thanks for the visit you guys. Come back tommorow if you want. Do you mind staying over night Saehara?"

"W-Why me!"

"You're one of his best friends.. and I need to return to him. So here." I handed Daisuke over to him and saluted off. "Adios!" I said retreating to Daisuke. Satoshi woke up being held by Krad.

Satoshi's P.O.V

"Krad.. You can put me down."

"Master Satoshi! Yes are you sure you can walk?"

"I'll be fine." I said. I ment it. I had Daisuke, who was being held by Saehara now.., and I had him living with me. I walked over to Saehara. "I'll take him." I said streaching out my arms. "I'll call my limo." I called and they were coming in 10 minutes.

"Dark said I ould stay the night and I will."

"I don't care if you do. Just no pictures."

"Deal!" He handed Daisuke over to me. I held him close to me. "Daisuki.. Daisuke.." I said. I could hear all of them going "Aww!" But I never cared.

"Master Satoshi.. I will return to you now. I'm sorry for the pain I've caused you and um.. Strawberry.." He returned to me and I felt a pain.

"Ok oww." I triped over and fell on my back. Daisuke exactly on top of me. 'No no no!' "H-Hey.. Wake up.." I said. Daisuke opened his eye's amd looked at me. "I'll give you a piggyback ride if you get up.." I said.

"Really!" He shot up. "I want one!" He said jumping up and down. Then he stopped and held his arm. I stood up and went over to him.

"You ok?"

"Yea.. Just, I'm happy that's all. I kinda hurt my arm." He put a hand behind his head and laughed abit. I kneeled down.

"On you go!" I said. His eye's brightend and he got on my back. "If you fall asleep it's ok. I need to ask, Saehara.. How are you going to get there?"

"Wiz can take him.." Daisuke said.

"Who's that?" Saehara asked like an idiot.

"WIZ!" Daisuke yelled. A black pair of wings came through the sky and turned into a little white rabbit on Daisuke's shoulder. "Hey!"

"Kyuu!" The rabbit said.

"HE'S SO CUTE!" The girls said.

"Umm.. Wiz, can you use Dark's wing's on Saehara? Follow us over to the hospital."

"KYUU!"

"Saehara.. It might make you tierd but it's the best we can do."

"I get to fly!" Saehara yelled. I sweat-dropped with Daisuke and the rest of the class.

"Saehara.. Saehara! Call Wiz and hold your hand up. He'll land in your hand's and he'll take you back to the hospital while flying. Toshi.. How will you fly if I'm on your back?" He asked me.

"I'll carry you." I said with a smile.

"B-But! Toshi you can't carry me!"

"Yes I can." I swung him around and held him bridal style. I heard the whole class go "AWWW!"

Daisuke's P.O.V

Satoshi flew with me through the night sky. I was so happy to be held bridal style with him. The only problem was, Saehara kept talking every three seconds.

"Daisuke, this is so cool!" or "Daisuke say cheese!" or questions.. "Did you two do it yet?" Satoshi almost dropped me when he heard that.

"Saehara!"

"What just asking.." He said with a smirk.

"Why us Toshi..?"

"Because it IS us.. Strawberry." He said laughing at the end. We were quiet and then we got home.

A Week Later.

I was finally healed back and at school. This day was better then other's. No one made fun of me, I was wih Satoshi, and, I got to say one final thing infron of the class.

"Dark.. **Come Out and Play.**

The End

HEYY! Thx for the reviews guys! The next book is called Save me. It will be out soon! It's book 2. Umm... Thx to everyone who subscribed to me.

Shout out's

KSW

Pheo The Flame

KaitoDark1

My friends.

Also.. I wanted to know if there is an Anime Con fest animewhere near ontario ;) OH! right.

My real age: 13. I'm a grade 8 student :D I have alot of people that supported me in my class. I got some inspiration from Nanoha and my friend Winter. She is in one of my book's. Check it out! D N Autum! ;D


End file.
